doce reinos: sombra en este, costa de infancia
by mcelestem
Summary: hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic. trata basicamente sobre la dicotomia del personaje de Enki, entre su edad fisica y su eded rael, y de como aprende junto a su rey a equilibrar ambos aspectos. hay un par de escenas sangrientas, les aclaro por si al.


Sombra en el Este, Costa de Infancia

Capitulo 1:

Kei

Era una noche cálida para ser otoño, los rayos de luna bañaban caudalosamente los techos del palacio Kimpa, la morada de la reina de Kei, Youko. Las copas de los arboles de los numerosos jardines resplandecía como si fueran de plata, pero aun con el bello paisaje nocturno, el espíritu de los habitantes del palacio pesaba con dolor y ansiedad. La reina misma esperaba noticias del norte con un mal presentimiento nublando su corazón y sus pensamientos.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de repente sacándola de su ensimismamiento, dejando paso a una alta figura de larga y platinada cabellera, era Keiki. Su rostro cargaba con una apesadumbrada expresión que confirmo a Youko sus malos presentimientos. Le dijo

_ Su majestad, el rey de En esta aquí.

_ vamos. _respondió sin siquiera pensar, como si ya hubiera estado esperando sus palabras.

Flash back

Una semana antes. Palacio de Kankyu, En

Shouryuu miraba penetrantemente el mar de nubes desde sus aposentos, como si esperara encontrar un objeto perdido flotando en el. Junto a su lado había una Quimera, y un gran monstruo con forma de lobo. Estos últimos eran la Niokay y el shirei de Enki.

Itan, Seisho y Shuko entraron en la habitación. En circunstancias normales se habrían escandalizado bastante al encontrar a Yokuhi y a Rikaku al descubierto en los interiores del palacio, no iba contra las reglas, simplemente no estaba bien visto. Pero en esta ocasión especial nadie se percato de ellos, o más bien, nadie estaba de humor para hacer o recibir críticas sobre protocolo.

_ Su majestad está confirmado, la rebelión de la provincia de Gen y la desaparición del Taiho, nuevamente están conectadas._ dijo Seisho

Yokuhi y Rikaku se miraron una milésima de segundo, que fue suficiente para entender lo que sucedía en la mente del otro, y se desvanecieron en las sombras.

_ Shouryuu, no lo podemos permitir, la última vez que esto paso, tuvimos suerte, Atsuyuu en su locura era un buen gobernante, el Taiho salió ileso, pero esta vez no podemos decir lo mismo de Taori, está completamente loco, Enki está en verdadero peligro._ agrego Itan con su acostumbrado rostro de preocupación.

Shouryuu aun no sacaba su mirada del vacío _ lo se _ respondió _ tengo una sensación extraña, hable con Yokuhi por semanas y aun no podemos decir con exactitud por qué sus lazos psíquicos con Enki se rompieron repentinamente, lo que sí es seguro es que no puede ser nada bueno, realmente estoy preocupado por el pequeño malcriado…. _ calló durante unos segundos interminables _ Shuko, envía un mensajero a Gen para escuchar sus demandas.

_su alteza _replico Shuko_ ya sabemos sus demandas.

De repente Shouryuu se dio vuelta violentamente, tomo una bandeja con su cena intacta y la arrojo fuertemente a sus ayudantes que lo lograron esquivar el golpe solo por casualidad.

_ ¡YA SE QUE SABEMOS SUS DEMANDAS! QUIEREN EL TRONO! TODOS EN ESTA HABITACION LO SABEMOS YAA! _ Shouryuu tomo su rostro con sus manos tratando vanamente de tapar su preocupación, tras un suspiro dijo_ solo envíalo, no quiero mandar el ejército imperial sin seguir los pasos "burocráticos" de un secuestro, solo lograría darles motivo para que le corten la cabeza a Rokuta.

_ Si me permite su alteza, es un final inevitable a no ser que actuemos rápido, mande el ejército cuanto antes _ sugirió sigilosamente Seisho, mientras se reponía del arrebato de locura del rey

_ Shuko, manda el mensajero, _respondio lentamente Shouryuu _no cambiara nada, pero me dara tiempo a pedir la ayuda de Kei… solo espero que a Enki le quede tiempo.

Flash back

La puerta del estudio personal de la reina de Kei se abrió de repente dejando pasar la siluta de una ajitada joven de cabellos carmesí. Youko corrió hacia un gran sillón en un rincón donde la esperaba, la triste y solitaria figura de un hombre de cabellos negros.

_ lo encontraron? _pregunto Youko llena de expectativas.

_ si, está en Gen, Taori lo tiene, y eso definitivamente no es una buena noticia. Dos meses antes de que Rokuta desapareciera, un informante me dijo que Taori había alcanzado el grado máximo de hechicería. También se rumoreaba en ese entonces que su secreta codicia por el trono, bueno estaba dejando de ser secreta, no sé que pretenda, pero no me gusta nada que un poderoso hechicero tenga en manos a un kirin.

_ la situación es más grave de lo que cree, su majestad_ dijo Keiki desde la sombra.

_ explícate Keiki_ dijo Shouryuu

_ si Taori tiene tanto poder como dice, entonces hay un arma más poderosa oculta tras eso, incluso para Taori: su ingenuidad. El ha secuestrado al En Taiho con el fin de conseguir el trono, sin embargo no ha hecho sus demandas, es decir que el fin del rapto no es que usted ceda el trono voluntariamente.

_ que quieres decir? Planea conseguirlo por la fuerza con un kirin? _respondio Shouryuu confundido

_ no, eso es más que imposible, los kirines odiamos todo tipo de acto violento, nunca lo lograría. Espero estar equivocado, pero calculo que Taori intenta manipular mediante hechizos al Taiho para ser rey. No creo que esto sea posible, por eso temo por el En Taiho.

_ y si no lo logra? _ pregunto Youko preocupada.

Un horripilante silencio cayó en la sala, los tres sabían la respuesta, pero ninguno era capaz de decirla en voz alta, Taori tenía una bien ganada reputación de ser un hombre poco paciente e iracundo, por no decir violento y agresivo.

_ tenemos que llegar a Gen lo antes posible, Youko, por favor, ayúdame_ suplico Shouryuu mientras una lagrima de desesperación corría por su mejilla.

Youko asintió sin siquiera pensarlo, En oh no era solamente el rey del país vecino, y su relación con el no era meramente diplomática, el era su amigo.

_ cuenta con mi ayuda, mi ejército, y cuenta conmigo. Shouryuu, lo encontraremos. _ dijo la joven reina mientras sostenía la mano de Shouryuu.

Capitulo 2:

Provincia de Gen, En

Un soldado entró al salón de un enorme palacio, un sombrío hombre lo esperaba.

_ listo? _pregunta el hombre con indiferencia.

_ sí señor, la cabeza del mensajero ya fue mandada a Kankyu, el rey la recibirá en cuestión de _ pero el soldado no pudo terminar la frase, una fuerte y repentina bofetada lo hizo callar.

_ como te atreves a llamar "rey" a ese idiota en mi presencia? _ le grito Taori lleno de furia _ cuando logre doblegar a ese maldito niño, me será restituido el poder que siempre debió ser mío, ese niño cometió un grave error al elegir a ese rey, afortunadamente yo lo puedo ayudar a enmendarlo, si tan solo no fuera tan testarudo.

_ lo siento mi señor, puedo hacer algo mas por usted? _ pregunto el soldado desde su postrada posición, temblando de miedo hasta los huesos.

_ no, puedes retirarte, ordena a todos que no me interrumpan, intentare una vez más hablar con él. _ dicho lo último se retiro por un estrecho pasillo que conducía a una escalera descendente.

Bajando más y más por las escaleras se llegaba a una especie de oscuro calabozo oculto. En el centro del mismo había un largo y ancho pasillo que dividía el gran calabozo en dos hileras de celdas, y al final del pasillo había una puerta muy pesada, hecha de madera y hierro.

Mientras Taori pasaba por el pasillo, los prisioneros de las aglomeradas celdas, se pegaban a las paredes de las mismas, esquivando la mirada del temible hombre. Solamente un atrevido, o más bien desesperado prisionero rompió el gélido silencio.

_ MALDITO! Déjelo ir! Si no siente piedad de el por ser una criatura sagrada, por lo menos hágalo por ser solo un niño!

Taori detuvo su marcha y se dirigió al prisionero, con una indiferencia a su sufrimiento impresionante.

_ no es un niño, ni siquiera es humano, tiene más de 500 años, es decir que lleva más de 500 años viviendo en un gran error, yo solo intento liberarlo, _ dijo fríamente mientras se alejaba _ debería agradecerme lo que hago. Por cierto, por tu imprudencia, serás el próximo.

Abrió la puerta y desapareció del pasillo dejando al osado prisionero llorando en su desconsuelo.

Al pasar por la puerta Taori entro en lo que a él le gustaba llamar "la habitación de la purificación" donde los hombres pecadores tenían la posibilidad de purificar sus almas y limpiar sus pecados. Básicamente era una sala de tortura.

En un oscuro rincón se encontraba una pequeña silueta, doblada aparentemente en sueños, sus manos estaban atadas a su espalda, una profunda herida en su pierna izquierda le impedía ponerse en pie, y por supuesto hacer cualquier nuevo intento de escapar. La que antes había sido una larga y sedosa cabellera dorada como el sol, ahora era irreconocible, el cabello seguía siendo largo, pero estaba sucio, opaco y enmarañado. Tenía golpes y moretones en cada centímetro de su pequeño cuerpo, pero sin duda, la peor de todas sus heridas, estaba en su frente, más precisamente en donde estaba su cuerno. A simple vista no era una herida muy grande, ni tampoco sangraba mucho, pero el dolor que le provocaba era increíblemente agudo y penetrante.

_ joven Taiho_ dijo la fría voz de Taori_ despierte por favor, he venido a hablar con usted, de nuevo.

_ la respuesta es no _ dijo Rokuta débilmente, mientras abría lentamente sus ojos para ver la aterradora figura de su interlocutor._ y no llames Taiho hipócrita, me llamas a mi rango con respeto y luego me pateas como a un costal de mugre!

En respuesta a su osadía el joven kirin, recibió la violenta reprimenda que esperaba de Taori. Después de varias semanas de tortura, Enki no daba el brazo a torcer, estaba definido en su postura, si hacia lo que Taori decía, los cielos lo castigarían y moriría al igual que Shouryuu, en cambio si se negaba, sería castigado por Taori, tal vez moriría, pero habría cumplido el designio de los cielos, y eventualmente el rey también moriría, pero la furia de los cielos con En seria más leve. Así pues había decido que ya que de todas formas seria torturado, por lo menos agotaria todos los recursos a su alcance para hacer entrar en razón a su carcelero.

_ ya has hecho miles de experimentos, ¿aun no te das cuenta que no fue un error de un niño, si no el designio de los cielos? _ pregunto Rokuta entrecortadamente.

_ silencio! Mis experimentos como tú los llamas no funcionan porque tú no estás dispuesto a cooperar!

_ NO ERES EL REY! Si te sientas en el trono destruirás el reino entero! Por supuesto que no estoy dispuesto a cooperar con eso!

_ ya veo,_ dijo Taori, mientras abría la puerta para dejar entrar a un soldado que arrastraba al prisionero que más temprano se había atrevido a desafiarlo. _ Atalo a ese poste _ le dijo al soldado._ como los castigos purificadores normales no parecen surtir efecto en ti, los adaptaremos a tu naturaleza compasiva de kirin.

_ qué?_ pregunto Enki aterrado, no tenía valor de imaginar que tenía en mente Taori

_ este hombre recibirá tu castigo por ti hasta que entres en razón.

_ NOOO! _ grito Enki

_ presenciaras el castigo hasta su final.

_ ENTIENDELO DE UNA VEZ! NO ESTA EN MI HACERTE REY! Yo no hice rey a Shouryuu! Fueron los Dioses, yo solo lo encontré en la multitud!

_ SON MENTIRAS!

_ no lo hagas por favor_ lloraba suplicando el joven kirin, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, el olor a sangre ya lo debilitaba bastante, y estando en una sala de tortura el olor a sangre era algo que abundaba, sin mencionar el dolor que le causaban las heridas. _ déjalo por favor…

Con un gesto de su mano Taori le indico al soldado que comenzara con el castigo. Los fuertes latigazos golpeaban sin piedad el cuerpo del hombre, sus gritos desgarradores punzaban la cabeza de Enki haciendo más dolorosa la herida de su cuerno, aunque pensaba que eso no era posible. Uno atrás de otro los ruidos de los azotes y los gritos del hombre volvían loco a Enki, empujándolo poco a poco a una impensada solución a su sufrimiento.

_ ALTO! Déjalo, por favor, yo tomare el castigo, pero déjalo por favor.

Capitulo 3:

Kei

En el palacio Kimpa todo era un completo caos. Por mas orden que haya en un reino, movilizar un ejército entero en pocas horas, causa todo tipo de desorden conocido. Youko corría de un lado a otro gritándole ordenes a Kosho, mientras tanto Shouryuu iba de un lado a otro con Keiki corriendo tras de él. Youko lo había designado como anfitrión del rey de En mientras ella estaba ocupada. En realidad el fin de dicho puesto, fue sacarse de encima por un rato las críticas y suspiros de Keiki, que eran bastante entendibles cuando su reina se mete en una guerra ajena.

A Shouryuu le resultaba bastante útil la ayuda de Keiki, de todas formas. No paraba de mandar mensajes, uno tras otro, todos dirigidos a su ministro de milicia y a sus capitanes. Ya que coordinar dos ejércitos, desde tal distancia, era bastante complicado.

Mandado el último mensaje, Shouryuu descasaba su cabeza en sus brazos, Keiki recién salía de la sala y Youko entraba.

_ Shouryuu, estas bien?_ pregunto Youko. _ es decir, sé que no estás bien, pero…._ era difícil terminar la oración, ella también tenía un kirin a su cargo, y este también había sido secuestrado hace tiempo, y aunque en ningún momento corrió ningún riesgo, aun sentía el gusto amargo de angustia que le dejo aquella desdichada situación.

_ si, gracias. _ le respondió casi inaudiblemente _ es que no puedo dejar de ….. _ las últimas palabras se ahogaban en su garganta, simplemente no podía hablar de la angustia_ es mi culpa _ lloro desesperado.

_ no, no es así. _ lo consoló Youko mientras lo abrazaba.

_ si lo es.

Flash back

Dos meses atrás

Kankyu, En

_ eres un idiota Shouryuu!_ el enfurecido grito de Enki retumbo en cada rincón del palacio.

_ tienes muy mal humor el día de hoy, Rokuta_ respondió el rey en un tono sumamente burlesco.

_ no es cuestión de humor, es sentido común. No puedes resolver ningún problema sin movilizar ejércitos?, a cuantas personas piensas matar solo por un rumor?

_ rumor de rebelión.

_ RUMOR al fin y al cabo.

_ Rokuta, me estoy aburriendo de tener siempre la misma conversación contigo. Que movilice un ejército no significa que vaya a haber muertos, es solo una prevención.

_ hace unos 400 años ese argumento dejo de tener validez.

_ que quieres que haga?_ respondió Shouryuu, quien ya había perdido su buen humor_ Si no actúo ahora, la rebelión tomara fuerza y se esparcirá por todas las provincias, hasta llegar aquí; cuantas personas crees que morirán si se da esa situación? _ ya estaba exasperado y nervioso, por más de llevar más de 500 años conviviendo con un kirin, todavía lo exasperaba la infinita misericordia de estas sagradas criaturas.

_ haz lo que quieras, como siempre, no se para que rayos estoy aquí!, se supone que yo aconsejo y tú me haces caso!

_ de acuerdo, aconséjame! Mando 7000 hombres, o con 5000 crees que será suficiente?

A tal acto de irreverencia al sagrado trabajo de un kirin, Enki solo podía responder arrojándole un jarrón por la cabeza como de hecho lo hizo. Shouryuu, no pudo esquivar el golpe, pero gracias a sus tenaces reflejos logro poner su antebrazo bloqueándolo, rompiendo el jarrón y lastimando su brazo. Al brotar la sangre, Enki dio un repentino salto hacia atrás, tropezando con una inestable mesa y tirando el platón de frutas que había arriba de la misma.

Por supuesto en un palacio real no se puede hacer semejante alboroto y pasar desapercibido. A los pocos segundos del último estrepito, entraron a los aposentos del rey sus más cercanos ayudantes: Itan, Seisho y Shuko, seguidos de cuatro guardias que cuidaban que las deliberaciones del rey no fueran interrumpidas. Las siete personas se quedaron completamente congeladas e inmóviles ante la escena: el rey con el brazo sangrando, el Taiho tirado en el suelo cubriéndose la cara con la manga de su ropa, fruta desperdigada por toda la habitación y trozos de porcelana rota por doquier.

Enki se levanto rápidamente, y se dirigió a la puerta esquivando a los espectadores con su mano aun en el rostro.

_ haz lo que quieras, como siempre, después de todo solo soy la encarnación de la voluntad de tu reino, un estúpido kirin! No tengo nada que ver en esto.

_ cuesta creer que eres una criatura sagrada con ese lenguaje! Maldito malcriado_ respondió Shouryuu furioso, mientras Enki dejaba la habitación.

_ Shouryuu esto ha ido demasiado lejos _ reprocho enfurecido Itan _ sigue siendo el Taiho, por mas diferencias que tengan, no puedes tratarlo así.

_ Por que lo defiendes a él? Mira lo que hizo el Taiho! _ a esta última palabra le agrego un sarcástico tono insoportable, mientras le mostraba su lastimado brazo a Itan _ sabes por qué te pones de su lado?_ Itan lo miraba en completo silencio, sabia la respuesta pero no la quería admitir_ aun crees que es un niño, crees que por ser más pequeño necesita que lo defiendan en cada riña que se le presenta. Pero no es así, no es un niño! Y si yo no me comporto como debería, por lo menos me hago cargo de las consecuencias! Porque eso es lo que hace un adulto! Rokuta es un adulto, y es hora que se comporte como tal.

Con estas palabras, el rey de En dio por finalizado el tema y pasaron a las organizaciones del ejercito.

Mientras tanto Enki salía enfurecido del palacio, esquivando violentamente a cuanta persona se atravesara en su camino.

_ Enki, a donde vamos? _ pregunto una etérea vos a su lado _ está oscureciendo, no debemos alejarnos del palacio.

_ déjame solo Yokuhi_ dijo Enki sin siquiera pensar lo que decía, estaba realmente furioso, tanto que las lagrimas le brotaban de los ojos y no las podía retener, lo que le daba más furia, sentía que si tal vez fuera un poco más grande podría dominarse mejor. Lo enfurecía ser tan pequeño físicamente, pero más que eso lo enfurecía ser tratado como un niño.

Un enorme monstruo con forma de lobo se atravesó en su decidido camino.

_ Rikaku, quítate del medio_ le dijo Enki con un tono desafiante.

_ Taiho, Yokuhi tiene razón, debemos volver_ contesto el shirei.

_ ALEJENSE DE MÍ! NO SOY UN NIÑO! SOY SU AMO Y LES ORDENO QUE ME DEJEN SOLO!

Las dos criaturas, anonadadas por la reacción del joven kirin, se apartaron del camino para verlo correr hacia las profundidades del bosque a los pies de Kankyu, con la esperanza de que se tranquilizara y volviera.

Los esperaron por un par de horas donde estaban, pero de repente, tanto Yokuhi como Rikaku, se sobresaltaron sin motivo aparente para los de afuera. Pero ellos en su interior sabían que algo malo estaba pasando.

_ TAIHO! _ gritaron Yokuhi y Rikaku al unísono

Ya que ambos tenían lazos similares con Enki, ambos sintieron la misma espantosa sensación de haber sido separados de su amo, como si los hubieran "cortado".

Corrieron desesperados a buscar al pequeño Taiho, pero fue completamente inútil.

Capitulo 4:

Palacio de Kankyu, En

El ejercito imperial de En finalmente estaba listo, cuando por un exacto planeamiento arribo la ultima tropa del ejército imperial de Kei comandado por Youko y Shouryuu.

_ Seisho, está todo listo? _ pregunto el rey al ministro de milicia.

_ Si su majestad, todo está listo para partir cuando desee. Aunque tal vez los soldados de Kei necesiten reponer fuerzas. _ sugirió Seisho

_ no, partamos cuanto antes. _ contesto Shouryuu decidido y con esta frase Seisho dio la orden para que partieran.

El camino era largo y tedioso hasta Gen, con tan poco tiempo, solo habían logrado conseguir dos ejércitos a caballo. Solo habían conseguido suficientes kijyus y tenbas para cinco tropas, pero no tenía sentido que solo cinco tropas llegaran un día antes al campo de batalla y tuvieran que esperar al resto allí. Así pues, la totalidad del ejército destinado al rescate en Enki se movilizaría a caballo.

Shouryuu y Youko iban a la cabeza, en un apesadumbrado silencio, que Youko decidió romper tras tres largas horas.

_ Shouryuu, tranquilízate, todo estará bien. _ trato de tranquilizarlo la joven emperatriz, pero esto era difícil ya que ella misma no podía creer en sus propias palabras.

_ eso espero. Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo Youko. No solo por tu ejército, sino por … ya sabes, estar aquí

_ no hace falta agradecer, para eso somos amigos.

No era mucho, sus palabras no daban certeza de que todo estuviera bien como prometía, de hecho la conversación no fue mas allá de lo dicho en ese momento; sin embargo Shouryuu se sintió mucho mas esperanzado después de hablar con Youko, encontraba muy misteriosa la forma en que había sido reconfortado por tan vacías promesas. Tal vez después de tanto tiempo y experiencia, aun le faltaba aprender mucho de algo tan simple como una amistad.

Siguiendo camino hacia Gen, el ejército se movilizaba tan sigilosamente como le era posible ya que el plan era tomar al enemigo por sorpresa. De repente una profunda voz hablo desde las sombras a los emperadores que comandaban la armada.

_ Su alteza, el ejercito de Gen está en su totalidad dentro del palacio de Ganboku, como si supieran que vamos en camino.

_ era de esperarse Rikaku, no es fácil esconder un ejército de más de 15000 hombres. Qué hay de Rokuta? Lo encontraste?

_ no su alteza, como también era de esperarse, Taori ha puesto un hechizo en el perímetro de todo el palacio, no puedo penetrarlo.

_ crees que nos traiga problemas? _ pregunto Youko preocupada.

_ No lo creo su alteza, vi patrullas de vigilancia entrando y saliendo del perímetro hechizado, aun no se de un hechizo que discrimine unos soldados de otros, solo discriminan especies, humanos de youmas por ejemplo.

_ bien, si ya no somos sorpresa no tiene sentido ir a este ritmo _ dijo Shouryuu haciéndole señas a Seisho para que se acercar _ Seisho, apresuraremos el paso, reordena las tropas para cambiar de ataque sorpresa a frontal.

_si, su majestad.

Tras un par de horas más de viaje, llegaron al palacio de Ganboku, donde los aguardaba una larga y dura batalla, Taori no estaba dispuesto a ceder un ápice de su territorio, ni mucho menos de su poderío. Finalmente las matemáticas se pusieron de lado de Shouryuu y Youko, y a pesar de las innumerables perdidas, ganaron la batalla. Inmediatamente capturaron a Taori y lo obligaron a romper el hechizo para que los shirei de Keiki y Enki pudieran entrar.

Los prisioneros fueron capturados e interrogados, pero ninguno tuvo la valentía de desobedecer las órdenes de su amo, nadie daba información del joven Taiho. Shouryuu perdía su paciencia, la culpa le carcomía la conciencia. Si él no hubiera sido tan duro con Enki, el nunca habría huido de esa manera solo, nada de esto habría pasado, estos perversos hombres jamás habrían puesto sus manos en esa sagrada y delicada criatura. La imagen de Taori solo con Enki en una habitación lo atormentaba, no paraba de pensar que horripilante trato le habría dado al pequeño kirin, que habría tenido que sufrir, y aunque le costaba admitirlo, no paraba de pensar, "es solo un niño".

_ suficiente, Seisho dame veinte de tus mejores soldados, entrare al palacio a buscarlo. _ se apresuro Shouryuu.

_ Seisho alístalos mientras hablo con el rey_ intervino Youko, solo después que Shouryuu asintió, Seisho hizo caso _ Shouryuu se que estas nervioso, pero no dejes que tu desesperación nuble tu cabeza, eres un rey, no puedes exponerte así como así, esperemos a que los shirei terminen de registrar el palacio, así sabremos el suelo que pisamos.

Así pues esperaron no más de una hora, hasta que volvieron los shirei comandados por Rikaku

_ su alteza los subsuelos del palacio siguen hechizados, es muy probable que el Taiho se encuentre ahí _ dijo el enorme youma.

_ de acuerdo, bajaremos todos _ respondio Shouryuu tomando a Taori bruscamente por el brazo. _ Justamente lo último que hable con Enki fue sobre ser adulto y responder por tus actos, _ con un golpe que Taori no vio venir lo levanto contra una pared y se acerco tanto a su cara que las narices de ambos hombres se tocaban _ mas te vale que este bien, porque puedo asegurarte que yo mismo te hare responder por su estado.

Lo bajo bruscamente y se encaminaron por el pasillo que dirigía a la escalera descendente. Bajaron los escalones y se detuvieron de repente. Taori fue obligado a romper el hechizo que sellaba el calabozo. Y tras un sonido sordo y perturbador, la figura celestial de una quimera entro desesperada a recorrer celda por celda el calabozo entero. Tras ella entro el resto del sequito, con Taori arrastrado por Shouryuu. Youko miraba con sumo dolor a su alrededor, no solo por el desolador panorama, sino porque sabía cómo el mismo afectaba a un ser tan bondadoso e intolerante a la violencia como un kirin.

Al ver la forma en que entro Taori al calabozo el resto de los prisioneros entendió de inmediato lo que sucedía, y enloqueció de alegría, pero antes de pedir ser rescatados, gritaban todos al unisonó señalando la ultima puerta del pasillo, hecha de hierro y madera.

_ allí está el Taiho! Sálvenlo a él! Hace dos días que no lo oímos gritar! Sálvenlo por favor!

Los gritos de los prisioneros desgarraban los corazones de Shouryuu y Youko. Corrieron todos hacia la puerta desesperados, pero ni Yokuhi, ni Rikaku ni ninguno de los otros shirei podían abrir la puerta.

_ ábrela_ ordeno fuerte y claramente Shouryuu a Taori con su espada en el cuello del último.

Otra vez volvió a escucharse el mismo sonido sordo y la puerta se abrió. Esta vez solo entro Shouryuu seguido por Youko. Miraba desesperado a su alrededor pero no lograba ver a nadie ahí. De repente sus pies tropezaron con algo abultado, con un nudo en la garganta logro bajar la vista. Su corazón se paralizo por un instante, pero volvió a latir cuando vio que solo era otro prisionero. Le reviso y vio que estaba bañado en sangre y sin pulso. Mientras estaba agachado vio otro bulto en un rincón. Era el. Por fin lo había encontrado, pero su felicidad duro lo que se demoro en acercarse a aquella figura en la oscuridad. Su pálido rostro solo iba de los colores grises sin vida a los violáceos de los moretones. La herida en su frente seguía sangrando, y aunque no era muy grande, por la ubicación de la misma Shouryuu entendió de inmediato que había pasado. Entendió que esa pequeña herida era la culpable de que hubiera perdido contacto con sus shirei y su nyokai. Su cuerno, su fuente de poder, había sido dañado. A medida que lo movía para revisarlo, aparecían nuevas heridas a la vista. La herida de la pierna izquierda tenía una infección muy avanzada, no sabía si podrían salvarla, sus ropas habían sido rasgadas para azotarlo, las marcas todavía refulgían como fuego. Estaba cubierto de sudor frio, pero a pesar de eso su cuerpo entero ardía en fiebre. Aun así, estaba totalmente tieso, como si estuviera profundamente dormido, era evidente que su pequeño y maltratado cuerpo ya no tenía fuerzas ni para temblar.

Sus magullados ojos se abrieron lentamente, como si la sola presencia de su amo lo hubiera vuelto a la vida. "Shouryuu, viniste" intento decir, pero por más que abría la boca reseca, no tenía fuerzas para pronunciar las palabras. Las lágrimas le brotaban incontenibles, como aquel día lejano en el bosque, solo que ahora no eran de furia sino de emoción.

Ante la incontenible furia de Shouryuu al ver tan terrible espectáculo, soltó a Enki y de un solo salto se avalanchó contra Taori empuñando su espada. Pero en ese instante un metálico sonido y unas destellantes chispas se interpusieron entre un hombre y el otro, entre el cazador y su presa. Youko había bloqueado el golpe con su propia espada.

_ detente Shouryuu! Nuestros actos despiadados enferman a nuestros kirines! El aun está vivo, crees que resistirá que mates a un hombre sin previo juicio?

Shouryuu temblaba de ira, las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, tras unos interminables segundos, logro entender lo que Youko decía, y finalmente bajo la espada.

_llévenlo con el resto de los prisioneros a Kankyu. _ dicho esto se quito la capa de viaje que llevaba puesta, y envolvió con suma delicadeza a Enki y salieron todos del palacio de Ganboku.

Afuera en lo que quedaba del campo de batalla, los triunfantes soldados contaban las perdidas, apilaban cadáveres, atendían a los heridos y se ocupaban de todos los menesteres de después de una batalla; mientras tanto esperaban impacientes noticias del Taiho, ya que en él residía la esperanza de un reino entero.

Pero la visión de lo que salió del palacio para nada estaba en las expectativas de aquellos hombres. Shouryuu llevaba en sus brazos el inerte cuerpo de un niño de rubia cabellera, en su rostro solo había desesperación.

Lo entrego suavemente a su nyokai y le dijo:

_llévalo al monte Hou, las nyosen y Genkun sabrán que hacer, en cuanto me desocupe iré directamente allá. _dicho esto la nyokai asintió y levanto vuelo rápidamente, impulsada por la esperanza de que sanaran a su pequeño amo.

Capitulo 5:

Palacio de Ganboku, En

Youko hablaba sin parar, Shouryuu vagamente alcanzaba a distinguir palabras sueltas como "tropa", "capitán", "heridos"; incluso si prestaba mucha atención solo lograba oír frases al azar sin sentido como "partiremos al palacio en un par de horas" o "hare los arreglos necesarios con tu Chousai". Pero en realidad, no terminaba de entender lo que estaba pasando, en lo único que podía pensar era en aquella aterradora visión de su kirin. No paraba de pensar, como estaría? Se habría despertado? Lo estaría buscando? Tendría miedo? Era solo un …. No, no podía ser que estuviera pensando eso, Rokuta no era un niño, debía aprender a actuar de acuerdo a su edad. Nada de esto habría pasado si lo supiera.

Shouryuu dejo a Youko hablando sola y corrió a una tienda donde cayó con el corazón deshecho, no quería que sus hombres lo vieran en ese estado. Respiraba entrecortadamente como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta que le obstruía el aire. ¿Podía alguien ser tan despiadado para pensar dichas atrocidades de una criatura no solo sagrada sino también convaleciente? Hundió su rostro en sus manos y rompió en llanto, la situación era demasiado desbordante, hasta para él.

La figura de una joven muchacha apareció dentro de la tienda.

_ Shouryuu, mírame. _ Le dijo en vano, pues él seguía mirando el vacio mientras las imágenes de su Taiho lo atormentaban _ MIRAME _ repito con una extraña combinación de dulzura y firmeza muy propia de ella, esta vez logro la atención del hombre _ manda a tu ejercito a casa, redactaremos juntos una carta a tu Chousai para que se encargue de todo, y luego iremos juntos al monte Hou

_ Si _ respondió el hombre, casi sin pensar en lo que decía, en realidad si Youko no hubiera estado con él en ese momento, aun estaría parado en el medio del campo de batalla mirando al Taiho volar con su nyokai perdiéndose en los cielos.

Así pues, cuando todos los arreglos estuvieron hechos, Youko llamo a Hyuoki y a Rikaku, los dos emperadores montaron sus shireis y partieron de inmediato al monte Hou.

Al llegar allí, todo era un completo caos. Al parecer jamás en la historia de los Doce Reinos se había visto a un kirin en tal estado. Ante la benevolencia y sagrada importancia de esta criatura para el reino, a las nyosen les resultaba totalmente inconcebible que una persona tratara de esa forma al kirin. Estaban todos tan alborotados que no notaron que Shouryuu había llegado. Usualmente Genkun siempre presentía la llegada de visitantes y los esperaba en un balcón hasta que llegaban. Pero esta vez la sacerdotisa no se encontraba ahí.

Tanto Shouryuu como Youko bajaron de un salto de sus shirei y se dirigieron rápidamente a la primera nyosen que paso cerca de ellos.

_ donde esta? _ pregunto de inmediato el rey, asumiendo, con razón, que sabía de quien hablaba.

_ En-oh, Genkun lo llevo ante la suma Sacerdotisa, ella evaluara su condición para ver que se puede hacer._ contesto la nyosen limpiando disimuladamente las lagrimas de sus ojos, sin medir el impacto que la última frase ocasionaría en el preocupado rey.

¿Qué se puede hacer? En ningún momento contemplo si quiera la posibilidad de que no pudieran sanarlo, no se le cruzo por su ataviada mente, que había una remota posibilidad de que su otra mitad no lograra sobrevivir, o de que lo hiciera, pero sin volver a ser el mismo de antes. Nunca creyó que esa idea surcaría su mente, pero no paraba de desear escuchar la voz de Enki llamándolo "idiota" una vez más.

_ Shouryuu, no nos permitirán pasar. Vamos_ le dijo Youko.

_ De hecho, _ los interrumpió la nyosen _ no solo no pueden pasar, sino que si pudieran, no los dejaríamos acercarse a Enki en ese estado _ termino tímidamente señalando las vestimentas de ambos emperadores.

Con la conmoción ninguno de los dos se había percatado de su aspecto. Ya no llevaban puestas sus armaduras, pues se las habían quitado después de la batalla, pero aun así sus ropas estaban desgarradas en varias partes, muy sucias y la peor parte, bastante manchadas con sangre. Era un aspecto bastante coherente para haber estado en una batalla, pero definitivamente dada la naturaleza de un kirin, era totalmente inaceptable.

Así pues la joven nyosen los llevo a unas habitaciones, dejándolos a cargo de otras sacerdotisas para que atendieran sus heridas, por más insignificantes que fueran, y para que los lavaran cuidadosamente, eliminando cada rastro de sangre.

Cuando ambos monarcas estuvieron limpios y vestidos con ropas apropiadas, se encontraron en un gran comedor donde los esperaba un abundante almuerzo. Shouryuu no estaba de humor para comer. La incertidumbre carcomía cada rincón de su mente. Youko se solidarizo con él y tampoco comió, a pesar de que ella si sentía hambre, en vez de eso lo invito a caminar por los jardines del templo, con la esperanza de distraerlo aun que fuera un par de horas, hasta que tuvieran novedades de Enki.

Finalmente notaron que todas las nyosen se aglomeraban el pie de una montaña, donde había una extraña entrada a una cueva. De esa entrada salieron cuatro nyosen llevando una improvisada camilla donde iba acostado un niño de dorada cabellera. Estaba desnudo, cubierto solo con manto blanco con dibujos bordados en hilos de oro, estaba limpio, lo que hacía más notorias las marcas del maltrato en su delicada piel, llevaba una venda en la cabeza. Iba profundamente dormido.

Lo llevaron a una habitación donde lo vistieron y lo recostaron en una mullida y enorme cama, con sabanas de seda. Allí alistaron unos cómodos sillones ya que por el estado del joven kirin, necesitaba permanentes cuidados.

Genkun llamo a Shouryuu a la entrada de la habitación, para informarle de lo sucedido en la montaña de la suma sacerdotisa.

_Shouryuu como ya habrás imaginado la situación es más delicada de lo que todos pensábamos: su cuerno aun está vivo y entero, pero está muy dañado. Además del daño, tenía un poderoso hechizo en el, que a la suma sacerdotisa le costó mucho trabajo quitar sin empeorar el daño. El resto de sus heridas no son graves salvo la de la pierna, pero ya que su poder de sanación también reside en su cuerno, a medida que sane el cuerno sanara la pierna. Solo podemos tratar de que la infección no se propague.

Shouryuu solo asintió, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que escuchaba, por momentos todo le parecía tan horrible que le resultaba difícil asociar lo que sucedía con Enki.

_ ya puedes pasar _ dijo finalmente Genkun tras un profundo suspiro, viendo que por el momento no obtendría mas respuesta de eso.

El alto y desolado monarca entro a la habitación, y se acomodo en el sillón más cercano a la cama de Enki. Miro su rostro esperando ingenuamente algún signo de mejoría, pero aun era muy pronto. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

Los días y las noches transcurrían más lentos de lo que cualquiera desearía. El dolor y la fiebre atormentaban el sueño de Enki, quien se quejaba y se retorcía sin descanso. Shouryuu sentía que su corazón se desgarraba con cada sonido de dolor que emitía el kirin. Las nyosen corrían de una habitación a otra, traían ungüentos, vendas limpias y compresas frías para la fiebre, pero nada de lo que hacían parecía aliviar su sufrimiento.

Youko no podía hacer más que sentarse al lado del rey y sostener su mano, esperando que su compañía aliviara la carga de su amigo. Pero esto tampoco parecía ser suficiente alivio. Shouryuu llevaba más de tres días sin comer ni dormir. Y ya que para un rey inmortal como lo era él, resultaba imposible morir de hambre, Youko finalmente desistió de sus intentos por que el monarca se alimentara y descansara. Aun así, consideraba que la carga que se había autoimpuesto era demasiado pesada, y le dijo:

_Shouryuu, te ves terrible. Ya que no quieres comer y no puedes dormir, por que por lo menos no sales a caminar un poco? El aire fresco te sentara bien. _ Shouryuu no respondió, se limito a mirar a Rokuta que aun respiraba con dificultad por el dolor y la fiebre. _ Anda, ve. Yo cuidare de él.

Parecía ser que ya no tenía excusas para negarse. No había espejos en la habitación para verse, pero por cómo se sentía, sabía que Youko tenía razón. Tenía que verse terrible, se sentía débil y cansado, los ojos le ardían y le pesaban los parpados, la ropa le incomodaba y cada vez que se paraba para caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, sentía que la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo dejándolo mareado y tambaleante por unos segundos.

_ creo que tienes razón. Saldré unos minutos, si me prometes que no te moverás de su lado pase lo que pase. _ accedió finalmente el hombre, mirando fijamente a la joven, con un pequeño atisbo de amenaza en su tono.

_ Lo prometo. _ le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Y con esto dicho, Shouryuu salió de los aposentos del Taiho lentamente, volteando cada dos pasos para darle una mirada más al niño que estaba recostado, como si esperara que de repente se despertara y lo llamara.

Estando en los amplios y bien cuidados jardines del templo, Shouryuu tuvo que darle la razón a Youko en su mente. Sentía como el fresco aire entraba a su cuerpo rejuveneciendo todo su ser. Los múltiples matices de verde que se encontraban en las plantas del jardín, se fusionaban con el azul del cielo, creando una vista increíblemente narcótica para los ojos. Y para completar el paseo por los jardines, un titileo del agua de un arroyo acompañaba el asombroso paisaje, haciendo de ese preciso momento, en ese preciso lugar una completa sanación para su mente y su corazón.

El exquisito momento reparador no duro más de media hora ya que ese fue el tiempo que tardo en aparecer una de las nyosen que cuidaba a Enki corriendo por el jardín.

_ En-Oh! Venga rápido! Es Enki! _ grito aterrorizada la joven sacerdotisa.

Antes de que terminara la frase, Shouryuu ya había recorrido la mitad del camino adentro del templo. Siguió corriendo a través de los largos e iluminados pasillos, y medida de que se acercaba a la habitación de su kirin, se dio cuenta el por qué de la desesperación de la nyosen. Los gritos desgarrados de Enki inundaban cada rincón del templo. Shouryuu no sabía cuántas sacerdotisas había en el monte Hou, pero podía asegurar que más de la mitad estaba alrededor de la habitación.

Corría desesperado por los pasillos, sin saber lo que encontraría en la habitación. Al entrar, vio a Enki tirado en el suelo, se había estremecido tanto por las arrebatadoras olas de dolor que se había caído de la cama. Youko estaba a su lado abrazándolo y sujetando sus manos. Pero no lograba calmarlo. Las nyosen corrían de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer. Genkun apareció de repente detrás de Shouryuu.

_ En-Oh, que sucedió? _ le pregunto.

_ No lo sé. Salí a tomar aire un par de minutos. _ contesto confundido el monarca.

_ A donde fuiste?

_ Ah? Importa?

_ Si que importa. Cuanto te alejaste de él?

_ fui al jardín, el que tiene un arroyo. _ Shouryuu estaba confundido por la pregunta, pero poco a poco comenzaba a entender hacia donde quería llegar Genkun. _ el Ouki._ dijo casi inaudible, Genkun asintió. Shouryuu volteo a ver a Enki, que aun gritaba. _ El está enfermo, solo lo siente si yo estoy cerca.

Los kirines tienen la habilidad de elegir a un rey debido a que el mismo lleva en sí el Ouki. El Ouki, o revelación como también es conocido, no es más que el aura de una persona, que dada la estrecha unión entre un rey y su kirin, el ultimo la siente como una alegría desbordante cuando están con él, y una sensación de vacío o tristeza cuando se alejan.

En ese instante, la preocupación y la incertidumbre abandonaron rápidamente el rostro del monarca para dejar paso a una mirada que solo expresaba determinación. Ya sabía que debía hacer. Comenzó a desatar las cintas que sostenían sus ropas y descubrió su torso. Las nyosen y Youko lo miraban asombradas, pero Genkun sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Miro a Youko y le dijo:

_ desvístelo también. _ señalando a Enki. Ella misma se lanzo al suelo donde estaba el atormentado kirin y la ayudo a quitarle la ropa.

Cuando ambos estuvieron con el torso desnudo, Shouryuu se acerco a Enki, lo alzo y lo llevo a la cama con él, apretándolo fuertemente contra su pecho. Poco a poco, el pequeño comenzó a tranquilizarse, al cabo de unos minutos dejo de gritar y una media hora más tarde, comenzó a respira apaciblemente. Y aun que aun tenía fiebre, ahora su sueño era tranquilo.

Un apacible silencio cayó en la habitación, interrumpido solamente por la tranquila y rítmica respiración del kirin y algunos suspiros de alivio de las sacerdotisas.

Youko se acerco a la cama, tomo la mano de Enki que colgaba a un costado y la acomodo para que estuviera en una posición más cómoda. Tomo el manto blanco del kirin y lo cubrió con delicadeza.

_ ahora estará bien._ dijo mientras miraba a Shouryuu, esta vez su promesa no le pareció tan vacía.

Capitulo 6:

Monte Hou

Después de ese incidente, los días comenzaron a transcurrir con más tranquilidad. Shouryuu no volvió a apartarse ni un centímetro de Enki, permaneció cada minuto en su cama con él, ya que el resultado era más que satisfactorio. Enki no había vuelto a tener ningún ataque, sus heridas ya estaban sanando, su descanso era mucho más apacible y su pierna empezaba a mejorar. Esto último alegraba increíblemente a todos ya que significaba que su cuerno también estaba sanando.

Como las cosas poco a poco se iban tranquilizando, Youko decidió que era momento de volver a su reino. Ese día Keiki llego al sagrado templo, puesto que deseaba visitar a Enki.

En los aposentos del En Taiho, los rayos de sol de la cálida mañana, caían sobre el amueblamiento, acariciando delicadamente a la joven pelirroja que dormía entre almohadones. La puerta se abrió lentamente con un leve rechinar que saco a la muchacha de su sueño.

_ Keiki! _ susurro Youko. Había estado muy ocupada estos días para percatarse de cuanto extrañaba a su kirin.

_ Su majestad_ dijo suavemente el Kei Taiho al ver las dos figuras que dormían apaciblemente en la cama.

_ Como esta todo en el palacio?

_ todo marcha bien, _ respondió el elegante kirin _ pero su ausencia ya está empezando a pesar en nuestros corazones.

Keiki corto la frase abruptamente al ver que Enki se había sentado en la cama, miraba a su alrededor confundido, como si tratara de entender en donde estaba. Y sin percatarse en la presencia de la emperatriz ni de su kirin, volvió a acostarse al resguardo de Shouryuu y callo profundamente dormido nuevamente.

_ no te preocupes, lo hace bastante seguido hace un par de días_ le dijo Youko al ver un cierto grado de culpa en el rostro de Keiki. _ Aun que aun no sabemos si es una mejoría o si es sonámbulo. _ agrego junto con una picara risa. Tras la considerable mejoría del Taiho ya se sentía en condiciones de hacer bromas de vuelta.

Keiki esbozó una leve sonrisa y se acerco a la cama en donde descansaban Enki y Shouryuu. Ambos dormían profundamente, así que decidieron no perturbarlos y se retiraron sigilosamente de la habitación.

Luego de un largo paseo por los jardines, en el que Youko se puso al corriente de todo lo que había sucedido en su reino durante su ausencia, se encontraron en el gran comedor con Genkun. Ahí almorzaron los tres juntos y hablaron de todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas semanas.

_ partiremos al atardecer. _ le dijo Youko a la sacerdotisa mientras tomaba otro sorbo de agua. _ Enki ya está bien y Shouryuu ya come y duerme, con eso puedo considerar que mi trabajo ya está hecho. _ agrego dejando escapar una sonrisa.

_ ya lo creo que sí,_ respondió Genkun_ y ya te despediste de En-Oh?

_ no, estaba durmiendo cuando salí de la habitación. Aunque eso me resulta bastante conveniente, nunca me han gustado las despedidas. _ Confesó la joven. _ me gustaría quedarme hasta que Enki estuviera mejor, pero no puedo dejar solo a mi reino por tanto tiempo.

_ entiendo. No te preocupes cuando En-Oh despierte le daré tus saludos personalmente.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Enki, los dos ocupantes se habían quedado solos por primera vez. Shouryuu que estada despierto, se había quedado mirando el rostro del joven Taiho. Seguía con la vista cada línea de su rostro. Ahora lucia mucho mejor, su cabello relucía como si fuera de oro, ya no tenía marcas ni moretones, y todas sus heridas habían sanado, excepto la de su frente y su pierna. Incluso en sus mejillas había un leve rubor que hacía que su delicado rostro se viera más infantil de lo que era. Y al sentir el acompasado ritmo de su respiración contra su pecho, emanando tranquilidad, finalmente logro sonreír y decirse a sus adentros: "es solo un niño".

Genkun entro a la habitación justo a tiempo para ver la enternecedora escena. Al ver Shouryuu la cándida sonrisa que le devolvía la sacerdotisa, pensó que sería en vano esconder lo que sentía en ese momento.

_ me parece que está más pequeño que antes. _ le dijo sonriendo, como si tratara de justificar lo que antes del secuestro habría llamado "embobada mirada".

_ no lo creo, los kirines no se encogen, _ le contesto sonriendo _ pero si puede haber adelgazado bastante.

_ sí, creo que es eso. _ le dijo y se volvió a perder en esa tierna visión.

_ Youko se fue.

_ ya lo sé, hacía dos días que me miraba con cara rara, como si tratara de decirme algo. Supuse que se trataba de una despedida. Como esta Keiki?

_ bien_ contesto después de una larga risa. _ lo viste? Youko dijo que estabas dormido.

_ además de ser buen rey soy un excelente actor. Kei-Oh odia las despedidas, pensé que así sería más fácil para ella.

_ lo fue de hecho.

De repente, ambos pararon de hablar. Enki había abierto los ojos y miraba fijamente a Shouryuu.

_ Rokuta, estas bien?_ se apresuro a preguntar.

Aunque estaba un poco confundido y bastante aturdido, Enki se sentó con dificultad en la cama e inspecciono rápidamente la habitación donde se encontraba. Shouryuu y Genkun pasaban sus miradas de uno a otro, al joven Taiho rápidamente. Se había sentado en sueños antes, pero desde que lo habían traído al monte Hou aquel fatídico día, era la primera vez que estaba consciente.

Tras unos minutos interminables para el emperador, Enki lo volvió a mirar y se dio cuenta por su mirada que aun estaba esperando una respuesta de él.

_ me siento…. Me siento extraño_ respondió finalmente con una débil y suave voz, muy poco característica de él.

_ que sientes Enki? _ pregunto Genkun.

_ Que le pasó mi cuerno? _ pregunto con tono de preocupación mientras se tocaba la frente sintiendo que aun llevaba una venda. _ lo siento extraño, es diferente. Cuanto tiempo dormí? Por qué aun estoy vendado?

_ Tranquilo, son muchas preguntas para ser que recién despiertas._ dijo la sacerdotisa tratando de distraerlo.

Enki seguía inspeccionando la habitación, aun estaba muy aturdido. Al cabo de unos minutos miro con más atención a Shouryuu y luego se miro a sí mismo. Con una mirada de extrema confusión se dirigió al monarca.

_ estamos…. desnudos?

_ bueno, solo… arriba. _ contesto Shouryuu, mientras su rostro se ruborizaba.

_ y dormíamos juntos?

Un terriblemente incomodo silencio cayó en la habitación. Shouryuu sabía que Enki era famoso en más de un reino por su mal temperamento, y él a su vez por su orgullo y su sobrecrecido ego. Si el kirin comenzaba a hacer bromas al respecto de esta situación, nunca podría reponerse. Pero esto solo logro hacer que la reacción de Enki fuera más shockeante todavía.

El En Taiho, asintió levemente con su cabeza, dejando su mirada perdida en el vacío. Totalmente indiferente a lo que acababa de oír.

Finalmente Genkun se atrevió a romper el silencio.

_ si ya te sientes mejor puedo traer el resto de tus ropas para que te vistas, Enki.

Al cabo de unos segundos, asintió con la cabeza, aun con la mirada en el vacío. Genkun considero que era muy pronto para tener una conversación más larga que eso, así que dejo la habitación y fue a buscar ropa para Enki.

Shouryuu miraba atentamente cada movimiento del kirin. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando que despertara, que ahora que lo había hecho, no sabía que decir.

_ Esta mañana las nyosen trajeron duraznos recién cosechados. Huelen realmente deliciosos. _ dijo al aturdido niño.

_ no tengo hambre _ este le contesto, con la mano aun en su frente.

_ te duele?

_ Uh? _ le contesto, esta vez mirándolo de reojo, como si lo hubieran sacado de un transe.

_ Tu cuerno, te duele?

_ En realidad, no…. Es que… es extraño, lo siento extraño… como si lo hubieran cortado y me hubieran puesto el cuerno de otro kirin. _ dijo lentamente tratando de buscar palabras que describieran aquella extraña sensación.

Shouryuu lo miraba detenidamente. Se sentía terriblemente culpable, aunque no sabía por qué. La lógica de los eventos le decían que él no tenía la culpa de nada, Rokuta había actuado de forma muy inmadura al salir de palacio sin siquiera sus shirei, Taori había sido el que lo había dañado y él el que lo había rescatado. Pero aun así, no podía evitar sentir compasión por el kirin, no podía dejar de pensar que era solo un niño.

_ Rokuta _ le dijo al cabo de unos minutos. _ Lo siento.

_ Uh?

_ Siento mucho lo que te pasó, me porte como un idiota.

Enki lo miro confundido, unas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar el rostro del emperador. En la mente del Taiho había un torbellino de preguntas sin responder, las sensaciones extrañas lo aturdían todavía más y su cuerpo aun estaba muy débil. Poco a poco una leve molestia comenzó a punzar su frente, esparciéndose por toda su cabeza y nublando su vista. Inconscientemente llevo su mano a sus ojos y volvió a acurrucarse en el regazo de su amo.

_ me siento extraño, creo que necesito descansar un poco más. _ dijo mientras se acomodaba

_ quieres que me quede?

_ Si. _ respondió casi inaudible con los ojos cerrados e inmediatamente cayó en un profundo sueño.

Capitulo 7:

Monte Hou

Al pasar los días, Enki se iba recuperando rápidamente. Ya se levantaba de la cama y aunque le costaba mucho, salía a los jardines para hacer cortas caminatas. Su pierna había mejorado bastante, pero todavía necesitaba de cuidados, ya que le seguía causando mucho dolor al moverla. La herida de su frente había sanado por completo, al menos externamente, pero le había dejado una gran cicatriz con forma de diamante en donde había sido infringido el daño.

Pero a pesar de su notoria mejoría, su animo seguía preocupando tanto al rey de En como a las nyosen. Pasaba la mayoría del tiempo solo con Shouryuu, sin decir palabra alguna, con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Y a veces cuando creía que nadie lo veía, lloraba mirando hacia el cielo, y cuando se daba cuenta que lo veían limpiaba disimuladamente sus lágrimas, y actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

Todos en el monte Hou estaban muy preocupados por el, intentaban hablarle, o hacerlo hablar de lo que sentía. Pero cada vez que esto ocurría, el se negaba y desviaba la conversación, diciendo que estaba agotado.

Con todo esto, lo que más le llamaba la atención a las sacerdotisas, y sobre todo a Genkun, era el repentino apego que el Taiho mostraba por su amo, Shouryuu. Les costaba mucho hacerlo que comiera, pero sin embargo, cuando el emperador lo acompañaba, Enki comía solo. También notaron con el correr de los días una leve mejoría en su humor cuando estaba acompañado por el monarca, aun no podían decir que era el mismo de antes, pero las breves conversaciones que tenían con él, se daban solamente en su presencia. Pero lo más sorprendente de la situación se daba cuando caía la noche, a pesar de que las nyosen habían preparado una habitación para el rey, llegada la hora de dormir, Enki siempre le pedía a Shouryuu que se quedara con él.

Shouryuu por su lado, no podía evitar sentir ternura por el joven kirin, aun no podía quitar de su mente la trágica imagen del pequeño en el calabozo del aplació de Gen, ni tampoco lograba sacarse el sentimiento de culpa. Así pues cada vez que podía hacer algo para hacer más placentera la existencia de Enki, lo hacía sin dudar.

Una tarde soleada, el En Taiho estaba en los jardines del templo con las nyosen, que trataban de convencerlo de que merendara la deliciosa vianda de frutas y galletas que le habían preparado. Por supuesto, en vano. Shouryuu no los acompañaba, ya que le había llegado un mensaje del palacio.

_ Enki, seguro que no quieres comer? Los duraznos eran tus favoritos cuando vivías aquí. _ pregunto la sacerdotisa tratando de esconder su preocupación.

En respuesta, el kirin negó sutilmente con su cabeza y con su mirada aun perdida en el vacío.

_ mira, Enki, ahí viene En-Oh. _ Le dijo la joven entusiasmada señalado la entrada del templo. Sabía que al pequeño le alegraría verlo, y así fue. Ni bien termino la frase, Enki volteo de inmediato buscando con la mirada a su amo que caminaba con grandes zancadas hacia él.

_ Shouryuu! _ exclamo Enki emocionado.

_ Hola Rokuta! Que estas comiendo?_ pregunto agregando un especial énfasis a la última palabra, obligándolo con la mirada a tomar un durazno.

_ algo de fruta y galletas, quieres? _ dijo mientras le daba un mordisco a la fruta.

_ ahora no, Rokuta, tenemos que hablar, nos permites un instante? _ le dijo a la nyosen.

_ Por supuesto. Permiso _ contesto la joven mientras se retiraba.

_ Rokuta, _ dijo el hombre con una apesadumbrada expresión, _ como te dije más temprano, llego un mensaje desde el palacio, las cosas no están bien allá, y bueno, como ya estas mejor, creo que deberíamos volver.

_ Ahora? _ pregunto preocupado sin poder esconder el miedo en su mirada.

_ No ahora, pero si cuanto antes. Tienes miedo de salir de aquí?

_ es que… _ contesto luego de unos segundos, como si las palabras se arrastraran lentamente por su garganta. Tras un largo suspiro, logro seguir _ aun no he podido volver a usar mi cuerno.

_ Uh? _ al rey le resulto difícil esconder su asombro, finalmente entendió que era lo que tenía tan preocupado a Enki.

_ creo que después del… daño que sufrió, y después de la cicatrización, quedo diferente. No lo puedo usar, es como si mi mente no lo reconociera.

_ Genkun me dijo que esto podría pasar. No sé qué decirte, solo que… creo que esto también debe ser parte de tu sanación. Sé que con el tiempo volverás a ser el de antes.

Shouryuu en realidad no sabía lo que decía. Llevaba más de 500 años conviviendo con un kirin, y había aprendido mucho de estas sagradas criaturas, sin embargo solo era una pequeña porción del vasto mundo que los rodeaba.

Aun así, sus limitados conocimientos fueron suficientes para lograr confortar aunque solo fuera un poco, al En Taiho.

_ Si algo sucede _ dijo el pequeño _ si las cosas se ponen feas, yo no podre hacer nada, no puedo llamar ni a Yokuhi ni a mis shirei.

_ no te preocupes por mí. _ trato de aliviarlo.

_ Y si algo me sucede, no podre huir. _ agrego con una mezcla de preocupación y vergüenza en su rostro._ no puedo transformarme.

Shouryuu suspiro lentamente, entendía la preocupación de Enki, la única misión de su existir era servir y proteger al rey. Y sin poder usar su poderoso pero dañado cuerno, no lo podía hacer.

_ si quieres puedes quedarte._ le sugirió.

_ Tú te irás?

_ debo hacerlo.

Tras un largo rato meditando, finalmente le contesto.

_ iré contigo.

Capitulo 8:

Palacio de Kankyu, En

Pasada la tarde en Kaukyu una fría brisa invernal bañaba la entrada del palacio imperial y llenando los pulmones de los soldados de la guardia personal del rey, que esperaban nobles a su señor.

En realidad solo era la mitad de la custodia real, ya que la otra mitad había partido hacia casi dos días al monte Hou, para escoltar al emperador junto con el Taiho.

Uno sombria y apesadumbrada expresión invadía el rostro de todos los habitantes del palacio, sobre todo de los mas fieles y cercanos servidores del rey: Itan, Seisho y Shuko.

Los tres hombres aguardaban impacientes a la cabeza de la formación de soldados. Sin importarles el frio, ni la lluvia que ya había cesado.

_ Ahí vienen! _ exclamo Itan señalando un pequeño conjunto de puntos en el horizonte. _ crees que traiga al Taiho?_ le pregunto a Shuko, que estaba parado mas cerca.

_ no lo se, en la ultima carta que mando dijo que el Taiho no estaba bien anímicamente. Y con una guerra aguardando a las puertas de la ciudad, seria muy prudente que lo dejara al resguardo del monte Hou.

_ no deberíamos hablar de esto aquí. Si alguien oye aunque sea rumores de guerras en En, bajaremos la moral de la gente y crearemos pánico innecesariamente. _ susurro Seisho desde un costado.

El sabia de lo que hablaba. Tras mas de cinco siglos de pacifico reinado, el pueblo estaba totalmente desacostumbrado a las guerras. No estaban seguros de cómo reaccionarían ante tal noticia. E incluso si la guerra fuera a estallar, era necesaria la entereza y tranquilidad de los ciudadanos, que solo la presencia del rey en el palacio podía lograr.

Alla en el horizonte, el conjunto de puntos que habían visto anteriormente seguían acercándose, lentamente comenzaban a tomar formas de grandes bestias montadas por robustos hombres. Luego de unos instantes y junto con la caída del sol, tanto jinetes como kijyus llegaron a destino. Todos los soldados venían ubicados en una prolija formación que englobaba cada ruta de acceso a un enorme lobo con tres colas, que venia en el centro de los mismos.

Una vez que tocaron suelo firme, los soldados que llegaban se unieron con los que esperaban para formar un estratégico y cuidadoso sequito para el jinete de Rikaku, el gran youma.

Inmediatamente los tres asistentes del rey se acercaron al jinete, y vieron que prácticamente escondido en su regazo llevaba lo que parecía un pequeño acompañante, envuelto en un gran manto blanco con bordados de oro. Shouryuu corrió suavemente el manto descubriendo el rostro de un niño de dorada melena que dormía plácidamente contra el cuerpo del hombre.

Los tres funcionarios se quedaron anonadados ante la visión, aunque no se podía decir si su sorpresa era causada por el repentino apego de Enki para con Shouryuu; o si solamente les impactaba tener al Taiho de vuelta en casa.

Shouryuu sacudió suavemente el hombro del kirin para despertarlo y este abrió los ojos lentamente. Miro a su alrededor y una leve expresión de preocupación surco su rostro.

_ donde estamos? _ pregunto somnoliento.

_ llegamos al palacio. _ contesto Shouryuu.

_ estamos "dentro" del palacio? _ el hombre asintió con su cabeza, mientras seguía a los soldados con la mirada para asegurarse que estuviera todo en orden. _ por que hay tantos custodios si estamos dentro del palacio?

_ después hablaremos cuando estemos mas seguros adentro. _ le susurro mientras le hacia señas con la mano al capitán, para avisarle que entrarían. _ puedes caminar?

_ no muy rápido, pero si, puedo. _ contesto el pequeño desperezándose.

_ Seisho, que uno de tus hombres lo lleve a sus aposentos y que me esperen alla. _ le dijo al ministro, este rápidamente se acerco y tomo a Enki en sus brazos aun envuelto con el manto. Lo entrego a un alto soldado a su derecha y este lo llevo adentro.

Mientras lo pasaban de un hombre al otro, Enki no pudo evitar hacerse mil preguntas en su cabeza. Por que se había hecho semejante despliegue dentro del palacio? Movilizar lo que llamarían una tropa entera por un arribo dentro de los limites protegidos, era una completa exageración, aunque se tratara del mismo rey. Por que no le habían permitido entrar caminando, aunque fuera a su ritmo? El agradecia cada vez que lo ayudaban, pero ser pasado de una persona a otra como un costal de verdura, no era lo que el consideraba placentero. Por que Shouryuu hablaba tan misteriosamente? Como si alguien indeseable oyera su conversación.

El En Taiho comenzaba a sentir nuevamente esa espantosa mezcla de furia, frustración e impotencia que sintió aquel dia antes del secuestro. El misterioso y tenso clima que se vivía en el palacio y la poca información que podía obtener, le hicieron recordar lo furioso que lo ponía ser tratado como un niño. Le molestaba que le ocultaran cosas, por mas que sabia las nobles intenciones de los que lo rodeaban: querían protegerlo. Le molestaba ser pequeño, no mas que un prisionero dentro de su infante cuerpo. Pero no era algo que pudiera cambiar. No había crecido en mas de quinientos años, era estúpido pensar que lo haría ahora.

Al llegar a su habitación, le pidió al guardia que lo dejara solo. El hombre intento negarse, pero tras una desafiante mirada del kirin, decidió dejarle solo como le había pedido. Sin embargo no podía desobedecer las ordenes del rey, asi que se quedo en el pasillo que daba a la habitación.

Una vez solo, se paro trabajosamente y camino hacia la ventana. Ya había oscurecido completamente, pero si miraba con atención en la negrura de la noche, podía distinguir los grupos de soldados patrullando celosamente los limites del palacio.

De repente un miedo creciente comenzó a invadir su corazón. Era evidente por las represarías tomadas, que una guerra se aproximaba. Y se encontraría en el medio de la misma, con su cuerno adulterado, sin sus shireis y con su inútil y maltratada pierna. Como escaparía, en caso de necesitarlo, si no podía siquiera transformarse en su forma original? Como defendería a su amo, llegado el momento, si no podía convocar a sus youmas sirvientes? Ni siquiera podría salir corriendo como un humano ordinario si llegaran a atacar el palacio, ya que su pierna se lo impediría.

Tuvo que admitir amargamente que la gente esta vez no lo trataba como a un niño, sino como a un completo e inútil estorbo. No solo no podría asistir a la ayuda del rey en medio de la guerra, sino que a su pesar, estaba seguro que Shouryuu bajaría su guardia por defenderlo, poniéndose a si mismo en riesgo. No hablaba de eso, pero conocía muy bien a su señor, para darse cuenta de que la culpa inundaba su corazón.

De repente un alboroto fuera de la habitación lo saco bruscamente de sus pensamientos. La voz de Shouryuu gritando enfurecido lo obligo a salir a ver que sucedia.

_ te dije claramente que me esperaras con él en la habitación! Por que lo has dejado solo?_ le dijo enfurecido al intimidado soldado que custodiaba el pasillo.

_ señor… su majestad, el Taiho me ordeno que lo dejara solo_ contestaba el hombre cuando Enki abrio la puerta.

_ Rokuta, eso es cierto?

_ uh… si._ contesto tímidamente al darse cuenta de que había desacatado una orden imperial.

_ Rokuta, te lo dejare pasar solo por esta vez por que evidentemente no has caído en cuentas de la gravedad de la situación, pero de ahora en adelante no quiero que estes solo en ningún momento, asi sea dentro de tu habitación. Soy suficientemente claro?

El kirin asintió consternado con la cabeza.

_ de acuerdo. Ya que esto esta dicho, vamos adentro. _ dijo el monarca y le hizo una seña con la mano a sus ayudantes para que lo acompañaran.

Dentro de la habitación se acomodaron, el rey, el Taiho, Itan, Seisho y Shoku. Los tres últimos cargaban enormes pilas de papeles y mapas del reino.

_ bien Rokuta, espero que estes bien despierto, por que tenemos muchas cosas para decirte. _ dijo Shouryuu tras unos segundos de silencio._ empezaremos donde nos quedamos la ultimas vez, como pudiste comprobar con tus propios ojos, el rumor de rebelión en la provincia de Gen era cierto. _ aquí el rey hizo una incomoda pausa en la que todas las cabezas voltearon repentinamente a ver a Enki y su pronunciada cicatriz en la frente. _ el problema fue que tu secuestro dilato un poco nuestra respuesta, y la rebelión se propago a las provincias aledañas. El dia que te recatamos, logramos someter a Gen, pero nuestra victoria no fue bien vista por las demás provincias. Ellos ya habían sido engañados por Taori, y al parecer están bajo la idea de que el es el legitimo rey. Ahora todos los Shoukuu de las provincias han reunido sus ejércitos en nuestra contra para rescatarlo. Ya hay unos 17500 hombres acampando en las afueras de Kankyu, calculamos que el resto llegara mañana por la mañana.

_ crees que entraran al palacio? _ pregunto Enki preocupado, tras unos minutos.

_ nuestros límites están bien protegidos. _ se apresuro a responder Seisho quien era responsable por el ejercito y las defensas del palacio.

_ de todas formas, ya asigne una guardia extraordinaria para ti, incluyendo a Rikaku, al menos hasta que vuelvas a tener control de tus poderes.

Ante la repentina cara de asombro de los tres funcionarios, Enki asumió que ninguno sabia de su situación.

_ no._ contesto tajantemente el niño,_ si tu vas a estar en una guerra Rikaku debe ir contigo.

_ no. Yo puedo cuidarme solo, no es la primera vez que estare en una guerra. Rikaku se quedara contigo.

Ante la negativa, Enki se puso de pie totalmente exasperado.

_ te olvidas acaso de lo que es un shirei? Yo domine ese youma con el único propósito de que te protegiera en caso de ser necesario! Por que para eso estoy aquí! Para servir y proteger al rey, no para esconderme en una habitación!

_ Rokuta, ya tome mi decisión! Haras lo que te ordeno!

_ no me trates como un niño! Tengo quinientos treinta y tres años! _ grito exasperado el kirin.

_ pues entonces comportate como un adulto!_ grito Shouryuu mientras se paraba enfurecido.

_SUFICIENTE!_ Antes de darse cuenta, Itan se había interpuesto entre el rey y el Taiho. _ tenemos demasiadas cosas que hacer por ahora, dejaremos el tema de la custodia del Taiho para el final.

Dicho esto, ambos se quedaron sin mas alternativa que sentarse y tranquilizarse, para poder concluir con los planeamientos para la batalla que aguardaba.

Capitulo 9:

Palacio de Kankyu, En

El sol salía en el reino de En y en Kankyu reinaba el silencio que antecede a la batalla, como el ultimo respiro entes de sumergirse en el agua. El ejercito imperial estaba listo para la guerra, con el emperador encabezando las tropas y el ministro de milicia a su lado.

Las pesadas puertas del paredón que limitaba la morada del emperador se abrieron para dejar a pasar a los gallardos soldados que defenderían su territorio. Shouryuu montaba su kijyu predilecto para facilitar la retirada en caso de ser necesario.

Mientras tanto, Enki miraba desde una ventana como su amo partia a la guerra. Se sentía terrible. La noche anterior, tras una larga y agotadora discusión, no logro convencer a Shouryuu de que se llevara a su shirei. Se había decidido que además de una guardia personal de diez soldados, Enki seria cuidado por su nyokai, Yokuhi y su shirei, Rikaku, dejando a Shouryuu desprotegido.

Y como si todo esto fuera poco, un sentimiento de culpa había empezado a crecer en su corazón. A medida que obtenía información de la guerra, y que se ponía al corriente de lo sucedido en su ausencia, no podía evitar pensar que toda esta guerra, si bien no era solo su culpa, podría haberse evitado de no ser por él. Si él no hubiera escapado solo del palacio, no lo habrían secuestrado, y Shouryuu podría haber remediado todo, cuando solo se trataba de un rumor.

Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, se daba cuenta que tan mal había actuado. El sabia su importancia en el reino, si el hubiera muerto en ese momento y el rey también lo habría hecho al cabo de un tiempo. Un kirin puede sobrevivir si su rey muere, pero no viceversa. Y una vez muerto el rey, el reino entero padecería la furia de los Cielos: plagas, tormentas, sequias, youmas.

"¿Puse un reino entero en peligro porque me trataron como a un niño?", pensó en sus adentros. Por supuesto que lo tratarían como a un niño si actuaba como tal. Finalmente suspiro, mientras seguia fijamente con la mirada la figura de su amo, que partia a la batalla.

Las horas pasaban lentamente en el palacio, mientras los funcionarios aguardaban noticias de la batalla. Enki se había quedado en la misma ventana todo el tiempo, puesto que no tenia permitido salir del palacio, ni siquiera con su multitudinaria guardia. Se las había ingeniado para sentarse en una madera que sobresalía del marco, aprovechando su tamaño. A su lado estaban Yokuhi que también miraba por la ventana, y Rikaku recostado en el suelo.

_ Rikaku _ dijo de repente el niño.

_ no Taiho. _ respondió el enorme youma desde sus sueños sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

_ como sabes que te preguntare?_ contesto Enki arrastrando cada palabra.

_ porque lleva mas de tres horas preguntando lo mismo. No puedo ir a la batalla a buscar a En-Oh, usted es mi prioridad, además el rey en persona me ordeno que no me apartara de su lado.

_ es que crei por nuestro convenio que yo era tu amo. _ las palabras se escurrían por entre sus dientes, era fácilmente la decima vez que daba el mismo argumento.

Asi que Rikaku decidió simplemente no responder, ya que consideraba que tal conversación no tenia sentido.

Un par de horas mas tarde el silencio que reinaba junto con las innumerables expectativas, se rompió repentinamente ante el exaltado grito del Taiho.

_ la puerta se abre! _ grito con el rostro pegado al vidrio.

Todos los ahí presentes se unieron a el junto a la ventana para ver el desolador panorama. Los soldados que volvían no eran ni una decima parte de los que habían partido esa mañana. Y la mayoría de ellos volvia gravemente herido.

Enki miraba desesperado todos los rostros, buscando a Shouryuu, pero este no apareció hasta después que entro el ultimo soldado. Intento salir corriendo a su encuentro, pero los guardias lo detuvieron.

_ Taiho, no puede salir._ le dijo el hombre.

_ no saldré, lo esperare en la entrada. _ sin mas que decir se libero del custodio. Y corrió lo mas fuerte que podía por los pasillos, a pesar de que aun le dolia su pierna.

Para cuando llego a la entrada, Shouryuu ya estaba con un pie adentro de la sala de conferencias, donde lo esperaban los ministros. Al verlo inmediatamente quiso abrazarlo, pero apenas se acerco a él, sintió el fuerte olor a sangre que despedia y cayo al suelo como si hubiera sido fuertemente golpeado por una fuerte fuerza invisible.

_ Rokuta, será mejor que esperes aquí. _ Le dijo al pequeño mientras Yokuhi lo levantaba del suelo, y cerro la puerta dejando afuera al preocupado kirin.

Enki no necesitaba entrar a la sala de conferencias para darse cuenta que las cosas no iban bien. Unos 12500 soldados habían partido, pero no habían regresado mas de 2000. Estaban perdiendo, y aunque pesaba en su corazón cada soldado muerto, tanto los propios como los enemigos, en este momento solo quería que ganaran la guerra, para que todo terminara y Shouryuu volviera sano y salvo.

Al cabo de una larga deliberación, comenzaron a salir personas de la sala, Shouryuu salió al final sin siquiera mirar al Taiho. Enki tomo la mano de Itan mientras caminaba.

_ Itan a donde va Shouryuu? Que paso? _ pregunto rápidamente.

_ llegaron los reclutas de los pueblos de Kankyu. Reordenaremos las tropas para otro ataque.

_ eso es bueno _ contesto el niño con una sonrisa en el rostro. _ cuantos somos ahora?

Itan dio un largo suspiro y se arrodillo para ponerse a la altura de sus ojos y le dijo:

_Taiho, solo somos 5000.

_ tan pocos? _ su rostro se deformaba con la desilusión. _ los aniquilaran! Y Shouryuu ira también?

_ En-Oh dijo que ya que su reino caera, prefiere caer junto con él.

Enki lo miraba fijamente, mientras las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

_ debo detenerlo.

_ no, _ lo sujeto Itan por el brazo_ usted debe vivir Taiho, debe vivir para elegir el próximo gobernante.

Enki no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no podía permitir que un rey como Shouryuu se suicidara de esa manera, después de todo, si el reino había sido prospero durante mas de 500 años, podía decirse que los Cielos estaban mas que satisfechos con su labor. La culpa que sentía en su corazón, se esparcía por todo su ser. Shouryuu moriría por su causa, en una guerra que el podría haber evitado si no se hubiera comportado como un niño. Mientras el monarca caminaba por los pasillos para salir a su ultima batalla, el corazón de Enki se iba desgarrando con cada paso que daba.

Finalmente, los decididos soldados dejaron el palacio, lanzando sus ultimas miradas a aquel solemne lugar. El pequeño kirin, había vuelto a su ventana con los ojos ahogados en lagrimas, miraba fijamente al alto y moreno monarca, quien volteo solo por un momento, pera ver a su otra mitad, le sonrio, saludo con la mano y partió a su perdición.

Yokuhi llevo a Enki a su habitación, donde trato vanamente de consolarlo. Estando ahí, escuchaba como la gente pasaba rápidamente de un lado a otro, y entre esta gente logro distinguir a Seisho, el ministro de milicia. Se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y corrió hacia la puerta para hablar con el.

_ Seisho! _ el hombre volteo rápidamente al escucharlo._ Shouryuu… el te dijo algo de mi? Es que, se fue sin siquiera mirarme.

_ lo siento Taiho. El solo dijo que cuidaramos de usted después de… de que todo termine.

Dicho esto siguió su camino. En ese instante, el pequeño Taiho se dio cuenta que no lo podía permitir. Se dio cuenta que si alguien debía responder por las consecuencias de sus actos, no era Shouryuu, sino él. Entonces, limpio sus lagrimas con determinación y corrió por los pasillos del palacio. Los guardias trataron de detenerlo, pero no lo consiguieron. Enki alcanzo a Seisho y le grito mientras corria:

_ Seisho, manda mensajes a tus tropas para que se retiren de la batalla, ire a buscar a Shouryuu!

_ NO! Taiho no lo haga! _ grito deseperado, pero Enki ya había dado la vuelta por otro corredor.

Itan que estaba cerca, escucho lo sucedido y también corrió detrás del pequeño kirin. Después de recorrer varios pasillos, ya lo seguían cuatro ministros, una docena de guardias, sus shirei y su nyokai. Finalmente llego un balcón al final del largo corredor con Seisho pisándole los talones. El Taiho miraba fijamente el barandal del balcón, Seisho sabia lo que pretendía hacer e intento atraparlo de un salto.

Y en el preciso instante que lo tomaba de la manga, sintió como el cuerpo del niño se desvanecía en una tormenta de considerables dimensiones. Cerro sus ojos y callo al suelo con las ropas de Enki en sus manos. Confundido, alzo la mirada buscándolo en el bancon, pero lo único que vio fueron las caras de asombro de los guardias mientras miraban al cielo.

Alzo mas la vista y entonces vio la elegante figura de un joven kirin de crin dorada perderse en el mar de nubes en dirección a la batalla, se movia elegantemente como si cabalgara en el aire con firmes y decididos pasos, en busca de su señor.

Capitulo 10:

Provincia de Kankyu, En

El rey peleaba ferozmente en la batalla, mientras veía como los soldados imperiales caian irremediablemente uno tras otro. El panorama era terriblemente desolador, pero no era tan malo como lo que estaba por venir. Una vez que la guerra terminara y el muriera, los Cielos azotarían al reino con toda su furia. Su única esperanza para su pueblo, había quedado en el palacio, en su kirin. Al quedar sano y salvo al cuidado de sus ministros, el tiempo que tardaría en haber un nuevo rey para En seria mas corto, y por consiguiente, el castigo seria mas leve.

Shouryuu tuvo que pagar un alto precio por perderse en sus pensamientos por unos segundos. Un soldado provincial le asesto un duro golpe en la espalda que lo tumbo de inmediato al piso, pero a la vez lo obligo a volver su mente a la batalla. Desde donde estaba blandió fuertemente su espada clavándola en las entrañas de su atacante dejándolo irremediablemente muerto.

La derrota era inminente, pero aun asi, Shouryuu no pensaba hacerle la tarea fácil a sus contrincantes. Y mientras se levantaba para seguir peleando oyo los fuertes gritos de los capitanes que decían a sus tropas:

_ retirada! Repliéguense al palacio! Retirada!

Shouryuu no entendía lo que pasaba, el plan había sido luchar hasta la muerte, ya no había esperanzas para el rey. Pero por otro lado, si todos los capitanes gritaban lo mismo, solo podía significar que la orden venia desde el palacio, mas precisamente de Seisho. Algo debía haber pasado, tal vez un repentino giro del destino, un añorado brote de esperanza.

Tras este segundo descuido, el rey volvió a recibir otro fuerte golpe, esta vez en su hombro, que lo hizo tirar su espada y quedar completamente a la merced del soldado. Este levanto su arma apuntando a su cabeza, pero antes de asestar el golpe un huracanado viento invadió el campo de batalla tumbándolo contra el piso.

Shouryuu cubrió sus ojos con sus manos, y cuando los volvió a abrir, se vio montando lo que parecía un corcel blanco, elevándose por los cielos.

_ Shouryuu eres un idiota! _ grito la etérea voz de la elegante criatura.

_ Rokuta? _ dijo confundido _ que haces en medio de la batalla? Estoy sangrando, dejame!

_ Se cuidarme solo, a diferencia tuya, que rayos tenias en la cabeza para suicidarte asi?

_ Creo que mejor lo discutimos luego. Esto aun no termina, tienes algún plan?

_ Si, _ contesto firmemente _ sujétate.

Shouryuu no tenia idea que pretendía hacer el sagrado kirin, asi pues se limito a hacerle caso y se agarro firmemente del largo y elegante cuello con una mano y tomo las crines con la otra. Enki giro levemente su cabeza hacia la batalla, dejándole ver a su jinete una gran fisura transversal en su cuerno. Mientras lo miraba, este empezó a brillar, con cada segundo que pasaba resplandecía mas y mas fuerte.

Mientras tanto abajo en el abandonado pueblo de Kankyu, dado que todos los habitantes habían sido evacuados, los soldados provinciales notaban que el piso bajo sus pies comenzaba a temblar. Los vientos huracanados les impedían moverse de donde estaban, haciéndoles imposible escapar. A medida que la tormenta crecia, las casas se derrumbaban dejando miles de enormes escombros volando en el aire y golpeando a la milicia. Los que aun quedaban vivos miraban aterrados como unas extrañas olas de agua se levantaban del suelo, atrapando a varios hombres.

_ un meishoku? Este es tu plan? _ grito el rey aferrándose con fuerza al lomo de Enki.

_ si!_ contesto triunfante.

_ es excelente! _ contesto entusiasmado el rey, feliz de haber puesto sus esperanzas en el pequeño niño.

Los escombros volaban por los cielos golpeando a los hombres y justo en el ojo de la tormenta, un aro de luz comenzó a abrirse, dejando ver un atormentado y enfurecido océano.

Mientras tanto en los cielos, el majestuoso kirin se retorcía en el aire, con los mismos movimientos de un caballo encabritado evitando que lo sometieran. Pero en realidad, era todo lo contrario. Era él el que luchaba por someter a la tormenta.

_ Rokuta! Si el Shouku se sale de control destruirá todo! Detenlo ya! _ grito Shouryuu asustado al contemplar la magnitud de su poder.

_ Se lo que hago! Confía en mi! _ le respondió sin quitar la mirada de la tormenta.

Tras unos catastróficos minutos, la tormenta comenzó a cesar. Los escombros caian al suelo y los poco soldados que habían quedado vivos debían moverse con agilidad para que no los golpearan.

El escenario era aterrador. No solo todas las casas habían sido destruidas, sino que los cuerpos de los soldados provinciales invadían cada centímetro de la visión. Pero lo mas aterrador para los sobrevivientes, eran los gritos de sus compañeros que aun sonaban en sus oídos, pidiendo ayuda mientras caian violentamente al enfurecido océano de aquel otro misterioso mundo.

Lentamente fueron levantando las miradas al cielo. Allí se toparon con la severa mirada de un enfurecido kirin, mientras llevaba a su rey sobre su lomo.

_ Que están haciendo descarados? Como se atreven a mirar al rey directo a la cara! Arrodillense ante él!

Los soldados anonadados, miraban aterrados a la criatura. Pues a pesar de ser infinitamente misericordiosa, su furia inundaba todo en derredor.

_ es… es el kirin_ exclamo asustado uno de los soldados.

_ Soy el kirin del reino de En, la encarnacion de la voluntad del reino, y este hombre que esta conmigo, es el autentico rey de En. Y no permitiré que esto se vuelva a cuestionar. _ concluyo con firmeza y autoridad.

Los hombres que abajo miraban, se postraron inmediatamente ante aquella demostración de poder.

Shouryuu mientras tanto, miraba sorprendido. No podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar. Enki lo había rescatado de en medio de una batalla, había invocado una catástrofe natural y la había controlado a su gusto y capricho como si se tratara de una mascota, y para concluir, había sometido con gran facilidad a los sobrevivientes, para que le rindieran honor al rey.

Estaba muy feliz, pero mas que eso, estaba orgulloso del pequeño niño.

Capitulo 11:

Palacio de Kankyu, En

Tres semanas mas tarde

En la morada del emperador, los jardines brotaban con la llegada de la primavera. Las aves cantaban desde los arboles y flores de todo tipo aparecían por doquier. Los rayos del sol brillaban con intensidad reflegandose en el agua de una laguna, creando un hipnotico juego de luces que era el deleite del emperador. Este mismo se encontraba en la cima de una colina, y por mas que tenia una perfecta perspectiva del hermoso paisaje, no lo veía en absoluto. En vez de eso, giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro siguiendo con la mirada la galopante figura de su otra mitad, su kirin Enki. Sus delgadas y fuertes patas se alzaban del suelo, levantando el fibroso y potente cuerpo, y al final del elegante cuello la cabeza estaba enmarcada por una sedosa y resplandeciente crin dorada. Pero el centro de atención de este magnifico ser, se centraba en su cuerno. Una larga y osea pieza que aproximadamente a la mitad de su alzada se bifurcaba haciéndolo lucir como los cuernos de un ciervo. Justo en donde el cuerno se dividia, nacia una marcada fisura, que se extendia hasta la base del mismo. Ya no estaba abierta, había sanado, pero esta marca le recordaba al portador del cuerno, las consecuencias de no actuar con responsabilidad, de no comportarse como un adulto.

Con un elegante galope se acerco a donde estaba Shouryuu, quien tomo un gran manto y lo envolvió. Tras un tormentoso viento la sagrada criatura se desvaneció dejando paso a un pequeño niño rubio.

_ deberías quedarte en tu otra forma todo el tiempo. Mientras corres no tienes tiempo de molestarme. _ bromeo el emperador en un irreverente tono.

_ si no te molestara nos aburriríamos mucho no crees? _ le contesto el pequeño mientras caminaba a un arbusto a buscar su ropa para vestirse.

_ en realidad ahora soy yo el que debería molestarte _ le dijo el rey con una repentina seriedad en su voz. _ estabas muy distraído en el juicio de Taori.

_ no estaba distraído, solo miraba a otro lado. _ replico mientras se vestia.

_ acaso esquivabas su mirada?_ el pequeño asintió en respuesta _ te sorprendió mi sentencia?

_ no. Siempre supe cual seria tu sentencia, el juicio no era necesario, tu lo juzgaste cuando me encontraste en Gen.

_ y eso te molesta? Crees que no merecía la pena de muerte?

_ soy un kirin Shouryuu, por supuesto que me molesta cada vez que condenas a alguien a muerte. Lo que mas me molesta es sentir compasión por el. Me siento un completo estúpido al hacerlo después de lo que me hizo, pero es mi naturaleza, no puedo evitarlo.

_ si te consuela en algo, no todos moriran, el resto de los Shoukuu serán retirados de sus cargos y aprisionados, en cuanto a los soldados, la mayoría de ellos pidió clemencia.

_ que haras con ellos?

_ seria tonto llenar las prisiones de gente con todo el trabajo que hay que hacer. _ contesto con una complice sonrisa. _ los pondré a trabajar en la reconstrucción del desastre que dejaste.

_ desastre que salvo tu vida y tu reino. _ agrego Enki con una sutil mirada reprochante. _ por cierto, mientras te alistabas para el juicio, llegaron mas carretas de Kei con materiales para la reconstrucción. Junto con una carta de Youko disculpándose por no haber venido a visitarnos.

_ mas tarde le enviare una respuesta disculpandome por ni ir yo tampoco. En este momento tanto Kei como en En necesitas a sus emperadores sentados en el trono._ por cierto, Itan esta enfurecido contigo. _ el monarca cambio repentinamente la conversación.

_ por que? No he hecho nada malo… hoy._ agrego con su mirada hacia arriba, como si buscara en su cabeza el motivo de su futuro llamado de atención.

_ es que había una conferencia a la tarde con los nuevos Shoukuu de todas las provincias, para agradecer al En Taiho que salvara el reino entero._ dijo Shouryuu agregándole un tono burlesco a la ultima fresa mientras ambos caminaban hacia el palacio. _ y yo me ofreci para venir a buscarte.

_ hiciste un buen trabajo En-Oh, anochecerá en menos de una hora. _ le sonrio con complicidad al ver que se habían saltado por completo la conferencia._ y por supuesto, la culpa es toda mi por andar retozando en los jardines. _ agrego con un tono sarcástico y burlesco.

_ veo que entendiste rápidamente la situación.

_ Te comportas como un niño, deberías actuar de acuerdo a tu edad.

_ jajaja no puedo creer que por fin hayas aprendido tu lección! _ se burlo el monarca tras una sonora carcajada.

_ Shouryuu eres un idiota! _ le grito Enki entre risas.

Capitulo Final:

Palacio de Kankyu, En

Era pasada la medianoche en el palacio, los rayos de luna se filtraban por las cortinas de los aposentos reales y el emperador dormía plácidamente en su cama. Tanto su cuerpo como su mente descansaban tranquilos ya que en En todo estaba en orden y la prosperidad del reino brillaba en cada habitante.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente con un leve rechinar, sacando a Shouryuu de su descanso. Unos cortos pasos de pies pequeños y descalzos atravesaban la habitación, llegando hasta la cama en donde estaba el rey.

_ y ahora que? _ pregunto el somnoliento rey, con los ojos cerrados.

_ no puedo dormir, hazte a un lado. _ le contesto Enki arrastrando su adormilada voz.

_ Rokuta tienes tu propia habitación con tu propia cama.

_ solo una noche mas.

_hace dos semanas ese argumento dejo de tener validez.

Enki lo miraba fijamente, Shouryuu sabia que no se iria, asi que se dio vuelta malhumorado dejando escapar un gruñido.

_ No me digas que aun tienes miedo de dormir solo.

_ eres un idiota Shouryuu, tu cama es grande y yo ocupo poco lugar. No tiene sentido que te burles asi de mi.

_ trata de no roncar por lo menos.

_ lo kirines no roncan.

_ si, claro. Y tampoco maldicen. _ le contesto el rey en tono sumamente burlesco.

_ Shouryuu… _ susurro Enki sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados.

_ mm?

_ eres un idiota.

Shouryuu sonrio mientras miraba al pequeño dormirse a su lado, después de todo, era solo un niño.


End file.
